De'Santa
|Spezialisierung = Piraterie u. Handel / Malerei |Vorname = Santa |Nachname = Torrez |Geburtsname = |Alter = ca. 25 J. |Gilde = |Größe = ca. 1.70m |Haarfarbe = Schwarz |Augenfarbe = Braun/Grün|Gewicht = ca. 65 Kilo |Besonderheiten = Diverse Hautbilder u.A |Gesinnung = Chaotisch, Neutral}} Santa - mit einem sympathischen Auftritt und einem doch etwas zwielichtigen Blick, der irgendwie herausfordernd und zugleich gütig wirkt, sollte eben dieser wohlmöglich etwas gemischte Gefühle hervorrufen. Ein Südländer, unter Einfluss der Sonne - dunklere Haut, wettergegerbte Hände und ein mehr athletisches Äußerliches mit einem Hauch von feminität in all seiner männlichen Elleganz sowie das etwas aristokratische Gesicht mit höheren Wangenknochen, Kinngrübchen und einem gepflegten Dreitagebart, abgerundet durch eine wilde Haarpracht - bestätigen den Eindruck von einem guten Aussehen. Oder aber den, eines durchschnittlichen Piraten, Gauners oder aber Händlers. 30px Allgemein 20px Bekannte Herkunft Zu Zeiten des zweiten Krieges in Elwyn geboren. Sohn einer ärmlichen, unbedeutenden Familie. Der Vater ein Glücksritter und Bandit. Die Mutter eine verschriene Rabenmutter wenn nicht gar Dirne. Ein Bruder und eine Schwester begleiten ihn auf den Wegen, die er schon in früher Jugend betritt. Beschwerliche Wege aber schaffbar mit Ambitionen wie sie nur drei junge Menschen aufbringen könnten. Einige Jahre zur See als Freibeuter aktiv. Dennoch kleine Fische ohne echte Bedrohungseinstufung. Geschiedene Geister da die Schwester sich abschottet um den ehrlichen Gewerbe nachzugehen. Findet dort die Liebe ihres Lebens und bleibt zurück. Santa und Leo reisen weiter, kennenlernen mit dem Pirat: "Hektor - dem Hünen". Aufnahme in eine Piratencrew. Meuterei. Alle Crewmitglieder werden gehängt, Leo und Santa entgehen der Todesstrafe durch unbekannte Begebenheiten. Im städtischen Hafenviertel kam eine übliche Handels-"Kogge" ihrer Wege um an einem Pier anzuhalten und Ware zu verladen. Das Segel war in einem bleichen Gelb gefärbt und es trug keine Flagge. Die Mannschaft bestand auf den ersten Blick nur aus Dunkelhäutigen Seefahrern, die darauffolgend mit den Hafenarbeitern einige Kisten verluden - Umständen entsprechend hätte man in der 10-15 Mann starken Besatzung auch Santa Torrez erkennen können. 20px Spezifisches Santa könnte bereits vom Äußerlichen her damit überzeugen, kein Mann der Tat zu sein. Der listige Blick/-winkel überträgt ein unangenehmes Gefühl von ständiger Beobachtung. Kühle, starre Augen sprechen nicht gar sehr für die Wärme die er offenbar lange Zeit erlebte, so spricht der Hautteint. Wird man jetzt primitiver und schlussfolgert den mehr athletischen Körper als schmächtig bis schwächlich - könnte er gänzlich belächelt und abgetan werden. 30px Physisches 20px Was er fast immer mit sich trägt *''Ein Säbel ''Eine sanft geschwungene Klinge, mit einer Art leichten Eichenholzgriff. Einschneidig und einer sichernden Gürtelscheide zugehörig. *''Eine Silberschatulle ''Alchemistischer Forschung sei Dank - konnte man die nicht allzu langen, dünnen Hölzchen mit einem festen Pulver präperieren, sodass schnelle Reibung ein kurzes jedoch effektives Feuer verursacht. *''Stiefelmesser'' Das gute alte Stiefelmesser. Für den ungewohnten Träger vielleicht etwas unangenehm am Fuss. *''Onyxanhänger ''Um seinen "bemalten" Hals, hängt an einem simplen, engeren Lederband ein Kreisrunder Onyxstein von kleiner Größe. Auf diesem sieht man weiße Schlierungen ungefährer Bedeutung. Zumeist befindest sich dieser jedoch unter der getragenen Kleidung. *''Geldbeutel'' "Sicher" verstaut und mit nicht dem größten Reichtum binnen. Befindet sich dieser meistens an der Hüfte und wird durch optionalen Mantel abgedeckt.thumb 20px Kleidung *''Mäntel'' Ein langer und breiter Überwurf mit großer Kapuze. Er könnte den Mann umschließen und damit vor Wind, Wetter und Blicken schützen. Trägt er ihn offen - zieht er wirbelnd hinter ihm her. *''Lederkluften'' Vor allgemeiner Gewalt - sicherlich ein guter Schutz der genug Raum für Bewegungen zulässt. 20px Hautbilder *''Hals, Nacken, Brust'' Ein undefinierbares Raubtier mit Fängen und Klauen, im Sprung und beim brüllen in der Haut, mit schwarzer Farbe, festgehalten. *''Brust, Becken, Solarplexus'' Ein geschwungener Schriftzug. Dieser verläuft schräg über genannte Körperbereiche. *''Linker Unter-, Oberarm'' Eine, mit ebenfalls schwarzer Farbe, gestochene Schlange scheint diesen Arm zu würgen. Es exisitiert kein klar ersichtlicher Kopf. 30px Neustens... Es herrscht Krieg! Varian Wrynn erklärt den Eindringlingen der Eisernen Horde den Krieg, auf das jeder taugliche Waffenträger sich bereit erklärt, alles was ihm Lieb und Heilig ist zu verteidigen mit dem Leben als minimalsten Einsatz! Santa kommt in der Hauptstadt an. Mobilmachung und skeptische Blicke in seine Richtung lassen ihn schneller wieder abtauchen, als er es für nötig gehalten hätte. Er entgeht der ersten Welle von Einberufungen. Sein genauer Aufenthalt ist um ein weiteres nicht bekannt. 20px Gerüchte *''Angeblich wurde er "angeheuert" für eine Akademische Reise nach Kalimdor. Dinge gibt's..'' *''lächelt weil er es kann'' *''lächelt aus Berechnung'' *''lächelt aus Ehrlichkeit'' *''lacht aus Dummheit'' *''hat sich NIE die Kopfhaare geschnitten oder schneiden lassen'' *''verträgt kein Alkohol'' *''arbeitet für das SI:7!'' *''soll ein hervorragender "Hautmaler" sein'' *''sticht Hautbilder professionell'' *''soll Freibeuter gewesen sein'' *''schwingt den Kochlöffel'' *''ihm ist Geld das wichtigste Gut'' 30px Bekannte & Verwandte 'Familie' *Datei: IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Hereros† - Vater'' Idol und Glaube'' *Datei: IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Sanaha† - Mutter'' Liebevoll und Fürsorglich'' *Datei: IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Sanchoz† (Leo) - Bruder Gleich und Verschieden *Datei: IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Tanja†- Schwester Ganz und Gar Wunderbar 'Freunde' *Datei: IconSmall_Human_Female.gif "Eli" - '' Intelligent und Vielseitig'' *Datei: IconSmall_Human_Male.gif "Hektor" - Blind und Präzise *Datei: IconSmall_Human_Female.gif "Salome" - '' Temperamentvoll und Herzlich'' *Datei: IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Zippora - '' Klug und ruhig.'' 'Bekannte' *Datei: IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Allard - '' Feingeist und Gleichgesinnt'' *Datei: IconSmall_Human_Male.gif "Alric" - '' Vielseitig und Braumeister'' *Datei: IconSmall_Human_Female.gif "Athria" - Gefährlich und Loyal *Datei: IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Caelie - Ruhig und Gleichgesinnt *Datei: IconSmall_Human_Female.gif "Emma" - '' Freundlich und Offen'' *Datei: IconSmall_Human_Female.gif "Heather Burnett" - '' Schön und Stark'' *Datei: IconSmall_Human_Male.gif "Joe" - Unberechenbar und Trinker *Datei: IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Thorben - '' Unberechenbar und Stark'' *Datei: IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Tohu - '' Sympathisch und Gleichgesinnt'' *Datei: IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Vivianne Garlin - '' Analysierend und Gerissen'' Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere